LORE s01e03
January 1, 1942 = Timeline Events = * December 25 – The British and Canadians are defeated by the Japanese at Hong Kong. * December 26 – Winston Churchill becomes the first British Prime Minister to address a joint session of the U.S. Congress. * December 27 – British Commandos raid the Norwegian port of Vaagso, causing Hitler to reinforce the garrison and defenses, drawing vital troops away from other areas. = Character Improvements = * Dan Mitchell - * Deja Vu - Willpower Battery 8d * Puddles - Hypercommand 1d * Shade - = Episode Summary = The Talents are brought into Agent Price's office (the supply closet), and they are briefed on the upcoming mission. Agent Price is returning to Washington D.C. and the Talents are coming with him on an international event, the signing of an accord between the Allied Nations. They are ordered by Agent Price to not use their powers, as the largest gathering of Talents in the history of the world will be at that event. They are instructed to interview the various Talents and to get used to recognizing the myriad of powers. After shopping at Macy's for appropriate outfits, the Talents fly to Washington D.C. They arrive at the Willard International Hotel. After a press briefing, they enter the ballroom, viewing a New Year's Eve Party in full regalia. Tommy Dorsey conducts the All-American Army Band, with a special guest vocalist, Frank Sinatra. Shade flirts with various Talents and ends up leaving the party with Emil Broaden (AKA "The Shade", a code name similar to her own). Puddles attempts to bring down The Indestructible Man, accidentally setting him on fire and almost getting him to sign up for an embarrassing ad campaign ("I use Old Spice, because I'm smelly"). Unperturbed, The Indestructible Man returns to the party wearing a bedsheet like a toga, much to the chagrin of Puddles. Deja Vu sulked throughout the party, "doing his job" and refraining from drinking alcohol, while Dan Mitchell took (poor) photographs of everything. The next morning, the Talents arrive at the West Wing of the White House. Emil returns to Shade's side, and invites the Talents to visit the White House Swimming Pool. Shade and Puddles follow him to the secret underground White House Swimming Pool while Dan and Deja Vu waited outside the West Wing. Suddenly, Dan and Deja Vu, as well as all of the diplomats and agents outside the West Wing, were assaulted by a low frequency audio attack that left them disabled. Bulldog ran downstairs and retrieved Emil and the two ladies, and they rushed to the Cabinet Room, meeting Dan and Deja Vu along the way (who escaped the attack by entering the White House). In the Cabinet Room, they see the Doppelganger, a German Ubermensch, who detonates an explosive device "for the Vaterland and the Fuhrer." Before everyone dies, Deja Vu manages to barely rewind time. Emil tells Shade to teleport him to the Doppelganger, and after she does, he tackles the Doppelganger, turning him insubstantial and forcing him through a wall just before the bomb detonates. The Talents see a silent flash of light, the only report of the bomb as it disintegrated both the Doppelganger and Emil. Filled with rage, Shade runs out of the room, taking a gun out of an Agent's hands while Bulldog takes care of the diplomats and the heads of state (including President Roosevelt and Winston Churchill). The Talent team follows Shade. Deja Vu uses his Hindsight power (with the help of Puddles) to see where the other German Ubermensch headed. They went to the roof, in hot pursuit. After shutting down the powers of the Ubermensch, a spy named "Doktorgehirnbieger" (Doctor Mindbender), they manage to take him down. Dan Mitchell melts the Doctor's face. Shade finishes him off with a pistol shot to the head, with the other Talents helpless to stop her. However, Dan Mitchell detonates a Flashbang right after the pistol shot, blinding the team. When they shake off the blindness, all they see is a flying Talent carrying a body, presumably Doktorgehirnbieger, to the East. Finally shaken to her core, Shade fall to her knees and cries on the roof of the West Wing. = Quotes = * Dan Mitchell, by himself: "Oooooooo. Shade's in trouble!" *blank stares* "What? I thought we all agreed that we'd do that when she's in trouble." * Steve, when seeing Shade's dress: "That's also what Dan's wearing. It'll be awkward. Not because they're wearing the same thing, of course." * Puddles, at Mitch when dressed at a party: "You look like an idiot with your cummerbund on your head like that." * Puddles, when trying to give Indestructible Man a custom drink: "But... I made it for you!" * Deja Vu: "I got stuck with a stalker, a kleptomaniac, and a moron." Dan Mitchell: "That ain't nice, you shouldn't call her a moron!" * Bryan: "For Indestructible Odors, use Old Spice Talent Formula! Strong enough for a Talent, but pH balanced for you!" * Deja Vu: "Rise and SHINE!" Dan Mitchell, with a hangover: "You're so lucky that I can't use my powers right now..." * Deja Vu: "No time like the present." * Steve, OOC: "Susan Brooks... ah, I get it." Everyone laughs, "Seriously, I just got it right now." Everyone laughs harder. = Endgame Bonuses = * 3 XP, 1 for participation/survival, 1 for thwarting The Doppleganger, 1 for thwarting Doktorgehirnbieger * 1 XP awarded to Erica/Puddles for MVP * Bonus skill: 1d in Scrutiny = Related Documents = *Articles week3 (LORE) *A Call for Dutiful Humility